


Stay?

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age II - Act 1, Dragon Age II - Act 2, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Hawke helps Anders at the clinic, though he's too bashful to make the first move.





	Stay?

Anders never expected anything more from Hawke after they first met—he had helped him avenge a past lover, for the Maker's sake—but after awhile, the man started showing up at his clinic every day. He’s not a spirit healer by stretch of the imagination, but Hawke’s healing abilities are enough when it comes to smaller injuries like accidental burns and shallow gashes from the wrong end of a knife.

The first day Hawke decided to lend a hand (or two) at the clinic, Anders didn’t say anything, he only watched the man approach an ill orphan boy and ease his pain while uttering soothing words. His kindness shines through with his work and Hawke becomes a part of his clinic that is well-beloved by the citizens of Darktown. Sometimes Anders will get patients who prefer Hawke’s care over Anders’ more experienced magic, but he tries not to take offense to that since he somehow understands them.

Hawke’s hands are gentle, even when covered with blood. He only hurts those who deserve what they get, and heals those who didn’t deserve what they got. In all the years he’s been in Kirkwall, it’s the first time Anders has met someone who truly gives without hoping to receive, whose generosity holds no quotas or boundaries.

“You don’t have to help, you know,” Anders finds himself saying one day sometime after Hawke buys his family’s old estate. The clinic has quieted, a golden peaceful moment in the lull of the storm. It’s not that he’s ungrateful, but somehow Anders feels like Hawke is now needed elsewhere, somewhere more important.

_‘Somewhere away from here,’_ his mind unhelpfully quips.

Hawke frowns at this, closing the distance between them and sitting down on the cot beside Anders. They’re only inches apart and Anders wonders if that was intentional or not. The man he’s come to love, even secretly as he does, just within his reach.

“Why do you say that?” Hawke asks, frustrating Anders with the neutrality in his tone.

Anders folds his hands in his lap to keep them from fidgeting. He already regrets bringing up the topic, knowing it might explode right in his face. “I know you have more important matters to attend to.” _‘Nobles, politicians… suitors,’_ he thinks but doesn’t add, feeling a tinge of jealousy.

“I admire what you do here,” Hawke says quietly, staring down at his boots soiled by the filthy floors of Darktown. Anders has to strain to listen to the man's soft words, being as bashful as ever. When Anders glances at him, Hawke is quick to look away, to look anywhere but at Anders. “These people need you just as much as I do.”

“I…” Anders starts before pausing, feeling heat rush over his face. Did he just hear…? “What?”

“What?” Hawke repeats, just as flustered.

“Did you say…?”

“I said these people really need you, that’s all!” Hawke exclaims, jumping out of his seat and looking around nervously. He starts toward the clinic’s entrance, walking at nearly a jogging pace. “I’m sorry, I think I left the fireplace lit!”

His feet moving before his mind can catch up, Anders intercepts him before Hawke can leave, catching him by the arm. Hawke stills beneath his touch, still completely unable to make eye contact with Anders. His face is entirely red now, flushing from his forehead to the collar of his armor.

“I need you too,” Anders says, barely above a whisper. Part of him wishes the other man wouldn’t hear it, but another part of him says ‘go for it.’ Anders slides his hand down Hawke’s arm, sliding their fingers together and tightening his grip around the man’s larger hand. “So stay?”

And Hawke does, eventually for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the tumblr purge 2018
> 
> find me there or on pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
